


At the Door

by Gadhar



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Annoyed!Bruce, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Worried!Ollie, perceived voyeurism, professional!Alfred, unconcerned!Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a butler was great, and having a boyfriend was even better, but sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Door

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get Ollie out of my head.  
> No beta. All mistakes my own. If you have an issue let me know.
> 
> I own none of the characters, just the plot. And thank you to everyone who made comicbooks what they are. You are a awesome group of people.

"No, wait." Ollie shoved Bruce away, ragged breaths making his voice barely above a whisper. He turned away trying to think over the sound of his heart pounding. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I...I can't. Not with..." Ollie gestured wildly with his hands, almost as if he was trying to illustrate the reason for Bruce. 

"Oh come on, Ollie. It's no big deal." Bruce rolled his eyes, hiding a smirk behind his hand. 

"Stop laughing! It _is_ a big deal. It's...ugh, weird. Just weird." Ollie shuddered, leaning against the glass of one of the floor to ceiling windows. 

"You just need to stop thinking about it." Bruce huffed, annoyed but amused, waltzing towards Ollie. 

"H-how can I _not_ think about it? I mean he...he could be at the door. _Right. Now._ " 

Bruce stepped closer to Ollie, turning to blonde to face him and pulling at his tie, loosening it and undoing the buttons of his shirt. "I can assure you he's not outside." 

"How would you know? You don't have x-ray vision. Bruce, _stop_." Ollie shoved Bruce's hands away, but soon they were right back to the task at hand, taking Ollie's shirt off. 

"No, but I _am_ Batman." And with that Bruce undid the last button, pressing his lips to Ollie's and sucking down the startled groan Ollie made. 

" _Bruce..._ " The name was somewhere between a plea to go on and a plea to stop. Even Ollie was unsure. It just seemed so weird, having sex with Bruce Wayne when at any moment- 

"Stop thinking Ollie." Bruce growled, biting at the pulse point on Ollie's neck. 

"Oh, fuck it." Ollie gave in, tangling his fingers in Bruce's hair and grounding down on the knee the playboy had between his legs. He could see the smugness in Bruce's eyes when the man glanced up at him and he made a mental note to get payback at a later date. 

Just then the door clicked open, the resounding bang of the doorknob against the wall will forever be the loudest sound Ollie ever heard, including the gunshot from the time Deadshot put a bullet in his chest. 

"Master Bruce I've...Oh, pardon me. I'll come back." The door shut again and Ollie couldn't even get his mouth off the floor. 

Bruce sighed, to his credit, Alfred had been totally professional. But Ollie... "Damn it, Alfred." 

" _SEE!_ " 


End file.
